


Alone

by Hopeamarsu



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Not a happy piece, Sadness, being alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: Clyde Logan is alone.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Alone

He thinks about things a lot. Mundane things, uninteresting things, sad things, but rarely happy things. He has fleeting memories of times when he was whole, when he was happy, when he wasn’t a burden. 

Not like he is now. Now he feels invisible, alone in a crowded room with people walking past him but without seeing him. He can see them, feels their ignorance and it makes him draw into himself even more. 

He wishes he could voice these things aloud. Say to someone “Hey, ‘m ‘ere, can ya ‘elp meh?” But he never does. He stays stoic, he stays silent, he stays in the background. 

The bar provides him some comfort, it allows him to have that small human connection, even if it’s for a mere moment. He also has his brother and sister, though he doesn’t want to worry them any more than he already does. 

_You can be alone, but not lonely._

That’s how the saying goes, he muses. It’s not true for him, he feels both alone and lonely. He wants that human connection, craves it almost daily. Wants to reach out, touch someone but his metallic hand makes it even harder. He knows who he is and how he looks. Most people startle when they see his hand and it makes him self-conscious. 

So he doesn’t put himself out there. Which is a mistake, he knows, but the fear of ridicule and rejection is too large for him to handle. 

But sometimes he wonders, can someone hear if he yells loud enough? Does he dare? And what then, what does he do if someone notices him, hears his pleas? Does he tell them how he feels, how he can feel himself drowning? And then there is the thing that scares him the most: if he does put himself out there and no-one will hear him? What happens then? 

Clyde Logan closes his eyes, wills the tears away as he sighs. The questions run through his mind, but he doesn’t know the answers to any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me in Tumblr or Twitter.


End file.
